Telecommunications, television, and data services have significantly advanced in recent years. Most people have telecommunications devices (e.g., mobile telephones) and routinely carry the telecommunications devices while away from their homes. Television services have also advanced as many people have cable or satellite television in their homes.
The value of goods in people's homes has increased, at least in part, due to individuals owning expensive video and audio equipment. It is not uncommon for people to have several thousands of dollars of electronics equipment in their homes these days.
To protect the valuable electronics equipment and other valuable goods (e.g., jewelry), that people own, people have and continue to protect their homes with security systems. One aspect of home security systems is an alarm that sounds when an intruder triggers the security system by a sensor sensing an unauthorized opening of a door or window. Some home security systems include motion sensors, as well. More advanced security systems include video surveillance. Video surveillance has been used over the years by homeowners to locally record the outside and/or inside of the house. More recently, home video surveillance has been used to stream video over the Internet to allow the homeowner to view the premises of his or her home. A problem that exists with the Internet video streaming solution is the ability for other people to access the unsecured streaming video. Various proprietary video surveillance solutions are available for homeowners to remotely access home video surveillance cameras, but these proprietary systems are limited due to being complicated to configure and due to being expensive because of being customized and having low sales volume.